Icy Heart
by DaysofthePheniox
Summary: A quiet loner girl meets the hottest and most feared guy in her school. SakuXGaara. I suck at summaries.
1. Unknown Screen Name

**Icy Heart**

**Okay, This is my first fan fic that i've ever posted on the internet. So R&R's are apperciated. Im typing this sorta fast so there might be some typos, if there are please point them out to me. Thanks. **

**Sabrina**

**Disclaimer; Yeah, I dont own Naruto or any characters from Naruto...Ect...**

**Chaper One- Unknown Screen name**

I sat on my large velvet black chair, huddled with a blanket reading my latest book "Thirst" with a large lamp towering over me, shining as the only source of light in my dark comfindment of a room. The only sound that filled the air was the light droplets of water tapping on the window. I loved nights like this, The sound of the rain soothed me and took my mind away from the stresses of the real world. I hoped that it would continue like this through out the week but I knew that the sun would shine soon enough.

Most 17 year olds would be at the movie with friends or dates, or at the mall on a Friday night even in the light rain. But Im not, I stay here away from the world reading my books. I glance over to my vacant computer desk and sighed softly. I have tons of friends online, friends from different states, even countries, but I dont have many friends in real life. I sit my book down on the arm of my chair and walked over to my computer. I turned it on and signed into messenger. I glanced at my buddy list and sighed when I saw no one on. I turned up the sound on my computer slightly and walked back over to my chair. I picked up my book and started reading again. A loud pinging noise broke me from my thoughts and I glanced up at my computer.

A white IM box appeared on my computer screen with the sound of another pinging noise. I got up and walked over to my computer. I sat down on my chair and read the messages.

**FallingForHer: Hey.**

**FallingForHer: Are you there??**

I bit down on my bottom lip, wondering who this person was.

**Cherryblossoms: Yes.**

**Cherryblossoms: Who is this?**

**FallingForHer: Are you Sakura Haruno?**

**Cherryblossoms: Yes...**

**FallingForHer: Okay good.**

**Cherryblossoms: ...Who is this?**

**FallingForHer: My name is unimportant right now, I need to know something. **

**Cherryblossoms: Alright..**

**FallingForHer: Do you know someone by the name of Gaara?**

**Cherryblossoms: He goes to my highschool...I never talk to him...**

**FallingForHer: I see. Alright Thanks.**

**FallingForHer just signed off**

I stared at my computer screen trying to figure out what just happened. I added the screen name so I could get information on why they asked me about Gaara. I trailed back to my chair and sat down, totally forgetting about the open book beside me. Why was I asked about Gaara? It didnt make any sense. He was in my French class but I knew absolutly nothing about him.

I knew that he was quiet but almost every girl was in love with him. Everytime I walk to French class I hear his name and some giggles from a group of girls standing by the lockers or the restrooms. Guys feared him, They found him scary. He was pale with fire red hair that seemed to be his natural color. His empty emerald eyes were always focused away from people and everyone commented about the blood read tattoo on his forehead, above his right eye. The Kanji meaning ''Love''. Some people found it disgusting and some people found it impowering.

Even though he was siblings with my best friend Temari, I knew little about him. He was mysterous and seemed to have an aura of cautiousness and anger but it seemed like no one noticed but me. Even though I was always with Temari, he doesnt even know I exsist. I know that Temari, Gaara, and their brother, Kankuro live together. Even though i've known Temari for almost 6 years, i've never been to her house. Infact I dont even know where she lives.

Another ping from the computer snapped me out of my thoughts. I walked back over to my computer and yawned softly.

**XxWindMoonFirexX: Hey Saku-Channn!! **

**Cherryblossoms: Hey Tem-Tem.**

**XxWindMoonFirexX: Whts up??**

**Cherryblossoms: Not much, I got a weird IM earlier.**

**XxWindMoonFirexX: Rlly?**

**Cherryblossoms: Yeah. **

**XxWindMoonFirexX: From who?**

**Cherryblossoms: Not sure, I asked them for their name and they said it wasnt important.**

**XxWindMoonFirexX: How stalkerish.**

**Cherryblossoms: Yeah. I know.**

**XxWindMoonFirexX: Kankuro wants on the CPU so im gonna call u, k??**

**Cherryblossoms: Yeah, bye.**

**XxWindMoonFirexX just signed off**

The phone rang and I picked it up. "Temari?" I spoke into the phone.

"Saku-chan!!" She chimed. "How are you?"

"Good.."

"Thats great." She beamed. "I have something important to tell you." She said in almost a sing-song voice.

"Okay..tell me?"

"Alright, I cant tell you though. But im going to come to your house tomorrow and ill tell you in person okay?" She whispered into the phone in a hush voice.

"Yeah sure, What time tomorrow?" I questioned.

"Around one, I'll see you there. Oh yeah, and wear black lipstick." And with that she hung up.

Wear black lipstick? She acted like I wasnt going to do that anyways. I walked over to my vanity and looked in the mirror at my icy pale skin. I adjusted my long pink pig tails and looked at the fading black tips. I needed new dye. I picked up my silver lip ring and put it through the small light pink hole under my pale lip. I looked at my snakebites and picked up a silver eyebrow ring with black sparkly balls on each end and put it under my right eyebrow. I walked back to my computer and saw three new IMs pop up on my screen.

**FallingForHer: Hey.**

**FallingForHer: I can see you added me.**

**FallingForHer: Do you have a myspace?**

**Cherryblossoms: No, I dont. **

**FallingForHer: Oh. What do you think of Gaara?**

**Cherryblossoms: I dont know him at all. Hes in my french class and hes quiet.**

**FallingForHer: I see. What about Sasuke? Do you know him?**

**Cherryblossoms: Yes I know him. Hes a jerk.**

**FallingForHer: Haha I see.**

**FallingForHer: May I ask you something?**

**Cherryblossoms: Sure, Go a head.**

**FallingForHer: I like this girl but I cant get up the nerve to talk to her. Im afraid she might think im a freak or something.**

**Cherryblossoms: Well if you really like her then find some way to figure out if she likes you. Im bad at giving advice.**

**FallingForHer: Haha its fine. Well bye.**

**FallingForHer just signed off**

I glanced at my alarm clock. 1:40 AM. I put my messenger on idle and trugged over to my round bed. I fell ontop of it and covered up with my black comforter. I closed my eyes and curled up, listening to the sound of the rain hit against my window until sleep consumed me.

**The Next Day;;**

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_**Bee-**_

"GOD DAMN ALARM CLOCK!" I yelled as I yanked my alarm clock and threw it against the wall, breaking it. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I blinked and looked out my window. The sun peaked slightly through the dark grey morning rain clouds. I stood up and yawned. I walked over to my computer and looked at the clock in the corner. 9:36 AM. I sighed and argued with myself that this was way to early in the morning to be up. I looked through my closet and yanked out a plaid black and red mini skirt and a tight short sleeve black shirt and a black long sleeve fish net shirt to go underneath. I walked into the bathroom and slipped out of my pajamas. I turned the shower on hot and jumped in letting the hot water prick my skin causing it to slightly turn red from the heat. I scrubbed my strawberry body wash into my skin and then washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo. I turned off the water and dried off. I put on my clothes and straightened my hair. I put them up in long high pig tails and washed my face. I put on my heavy black eyeliner and black lipstick then i put in my two silver lip rings and my silver eyebrow ring. I brushed my teeth and jogged

downstairs. I put on my mid-thigh black boots and laced them all the way up and tied the black shoe strings in a bow at the top.

After munching on a peice of toast I heard Temari honk her car horn impatently. I threw the peice of toast away and walked outside. Temari sat in her black convertable and honked the horn again. She stuck her head out the window "Hurry the fuck up!"

I got in the car and looked at her "You have horrible eyesight, infact I dont trust you behind the wheel that much..." She looked at me and smiled.

"You look really good today Saku-Chan." She complimented as she drove out of my driveway.

"Yeah, thanks. Where the hell are we going?" I watched the trees fly by as she drove down the street.

"I have a suprise for you." She beamed. I looked at her. Her blonde hair was in four short messy pony tails. She was wearing a short black strapless dress and black fishnet leggings with her black combat boots. She had on shadowy grey eyeshadow and her nose stud was a small- almost invisable diamond.

I sighed and gave up while I was a head. I knew I wouldnt win against Temari in an argument like this so there is no point in trying. I watched outside the window as she pulled up to a large Barns & Nobles book store. She parked and turned off the engine. We got out of the car and walked up to the large building.

"Why did you bring me here?" I questioned.

"You'll see" she chimed. I sighed and followed her inside, dodging all the people that were crowding around the magazines. I followed her to the back of the store to the chairs and the shelves of drawing books and manga. She sat down in one of the soft dark blue chairs and I sat in the one across from her.

"Where is he..hes late..." I heard her mutter. I looked up and stared at her.

"Who's late?" I asked, confused.

She ignored my question and continued to look around. She stopped looking and stared at something, her eyes not leaving it. Before I could look for what she was staring at she grabbed my attention.

"Saku-Chan, I'll be back. I have to use the restroom." And with that she jolted up and scurried away. I stood up from my chair and traveled over to the drawing books. I looked at the spines of them and sighed, not finding anything intersting. I turned around and almost fell over when I saw someone standing at my seat, staring at me.

"Gaara...?" I looked at him and blinked. I couldnt even feel his presence there, He was to quiet to even notice. He continued to look at me and nodded slightly. He sat down in the seat across from mine and motioned for me to walk over there. I did as he wanted and sat down in my seat. I felt myself blush as he continued to stare at me.

"Sakura, Would you like to go get coffee with me?" He asked softly.

I nodded. "Sure.." We stood up and walked outside. The cool wind hit my almost bare skin like needles. I shivered and Gaara looked at me. He took of his long black trench coat and draped it over my bare shoulders. I looked at him. His fire red hair blew in the wind showing some of his red tattoo. His skin was pale and looked cool to the touch. A black short sleeve shirt hugged his well toned body tightly. He was wearing black and lime green baggy trip pants with chains hanging off of the sides. Original black converse peaked out from under the flare at the end of his pants.

"Thank you." I said tearing my eyes away from his flawless body. He nodded and walked down the side walk twoards Starbucks. I followed behind him silently, watching people pass us by. Soon we walked into the Starbucks and the smell of coffee and cakes filled the warm air. People bustled about minding their own business either reading the paper or typing on laptops. Gaara sat down at a table near the back and I sat across from him.

"What would you like?" He looked at me.

"Im fine.." I whispered, smiling slightly.

"Are you sure?" He question cocking an eyebrow at me.

I nodded and looked down at the table shyly. Gaara silently got up and walked over to the counter. he came back with a cup of steaming coffee. He sat down infront of me and placed the coffee down.

"Do you know someone with the screen name FallingForHer?" He asked. I looked up at him in surprise and nodded. He stared at me, silent and then I realized what was going on.

FallingForHer was Gaara. He must of gotten my e-mail from Temari's list...

"Im him." He stated still staring at me with his beautiful eyes.

**Okay, I know this is kinda long but yeah. Reveiws and opinions would be nice. **

**Oh yeah, just so some people dont get confused the screen name Cherryblossoms is Sakura.**


	2. Harmful

**I want to say thanks to everyone for the nice reveiws on chapter one. Sorry its taken me a while to post a new chapter, I've been busy preparing for a concert.**

**Disclaimer: Look at ch 1 if you actually want to know...does anyone read these things anyways??**

**Chapter Two**

I stared at Gaara. I saw a short wave of sadness melt into his eyes but it quickly faded away.

"Why did you ask me those questions...?" I asked softly.

"Because, I was wondering what you thought of me. I thought that if I asked you and if you knew who I was that you wouldnt answer me..." Another short wave of sadness melted in his eyes but dissapeared as fast as it came.

"But..why..?" I whispered, My voice hiding behind the voices of the crowd in Starbucks.

Gaara looked around franticly and stood up. He gently grabbed my hand and lead me out of Starbucks. He jogged to Temari's car dragging me behind him. Soon he opened up the driver's seat and picked me up off the ground and sat me in the passengers seat. I blinked and looked at him as he started the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked, wondering where Temari ran off to.

"They're here." He spoke in a grave voice.

"Who's here?"

"Bad people" He stated.

"I figured that much out already..." I spat at him making it sound more saracastic then intended.

He drove off, not persuing the argument. He drove down the street and pulled into a empty parking lot of a closed down resturant. He cut off the engine and sat in complete silence. I stared at his eyes, unable to tear myself away from his wandering gaze. Fear was carved into his eyes. Suddently I felt a twinge of guilt in the pit of my stomach. Even if I did know what was going on, I couldnt help him. Im no use to him. I felt a wave of sadness pass through my face.

Gaara looked at me with an confused expression. "Whats wrong Sakura?" He asked softly as if he were talking to a scared child. I bet thats what I looked like at this moment.

I felt like crying, I felt like pouring my heart out to him. I felt helpless, But most of all I felt useless. The feeling of guilt overwhelmed me and I knew I was on the berdge of bursting out in tears. But I had to be strong. I refuse to let him see me like this. I turned my head away from him and felt a soft whimper escape from my throat. I stared out my window as I felt the tears break through my eyes, smearing my black makeup down my pale, hurt face. Gaara stared at me and lifted up the arm rest that divided the two seats. he gently wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap. He gently placed a hand on the back of my head as I cried softly into his warm chest. He gently stroked my hair and hummed a soft unfamilar but soothing tune. He kissed my forehead.

"Its going to be okay Sakura..I promise." He swore in a whisper into my ear. I looked up at him to be suprised by the expression painted on his angelic face. His perfect pale features were twisted in angst, sadness, and sympathy all in one. When he realized that I was curiously staring at him, his face softened back into the pale angelic face from before. He gazed into my empty eyes with his hard emotionless eyes and then they started to soften. He stopped stroking my hair and gently pressed the palm of his hand against the back of my head. He brought his face down to mine, kissing my lips passionately. I felt my face turn red as I kissed him back. He licked my bottom lip softly, keeping his lips pressed up against mine for what seemed like forever. Soon he let his hand drop from the back of my head and pulled away. I looked at him and noticed my black lipstick rubbed off onto his pale lips. I blushed furiously and looked down.

He leaned back into the seat and glanced at me. I noticed that his face was turning slighlty pink. "Im sorry.." He said, staring out the window.

"Its fine.." I mumbled, looking down at my feet. _**'Kiss him again..'**_ my other side said into my head. _**'You have nothing to loose.'**__ 'i have tons to loose.'_ I argued with myself. After a vicious argument with myself I sighed, giving up. I glanced up at Gaara and stared at him for a second. I gulped softly and gently put a hand on the side of his pale face. His skin felt like fire against my ice cold hands. He looked at me as I gently pulled his face down to mine and kissed him passionately, drinking him, trying to consume him. It was as if I was going to loose him forever. Even though I havent known him that long, I felt connected with him. I felt like I could actually trust him.

He returned the kiss back and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me into him. His tongue licked my lips, begging for more. It was then that I had to pull away to catch my breath. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he gazed into my eyes. I pulled away from his arm around my waist and leaned back into the passengers seat. Gaara sighed.

"I better get you home.." He mumbled as he started the engine. He drove to my house as I gave him the directions. When he pulled into my driveway he kissed me softly on the lips. I got out and shut the door and started walking up to my porch when I realized that we forgot Temari...

**The Next morning;;**

"SAKURA!! WHAT IN THE HELL?!" Was the first thing I heard when I entered my first period class, Gym. I looked up at Temari with a zombie like glare as she ran to me. "YOU AND GAARA DITCHED ME!" she accused.

"Thats your fault." I put simply. She stared at me as I brushed past her and into the locker room with my gym bag. I changed from my short black long sleeve dress and black and white leggings to short black shorts and a black T-Shirt. I stuffed my clothes in my bag and jogged out onto the gym floor. I sat on the bottom row of bleachers as Gai Sensei took attendance.

"Okay Ladies. Laps!" He boomed as he blew in his whistle. I got up lazily and started running around the gym with the other girls. Temari ran beside me at the same jogging pace. I yawned. It was too early in the morning to do this.

"Hey, Saku-Chan?" Temari looked at me as we slowed to a walk when Gai Sensei blew on his whistle again.

"What?"

"What exactly did you and Gaara do anyways?" She questioned, eyeing me for answers.

Gai Sensei blew his whistle and we went back to our jogging pace. I looked back behind us at all the girls that seemed to never be able to pass us. "Nothing" I stated simply, lying through my teeth. Temari sighed. I guess she knew she wasnt going to win this fight.

After a good game of dodgeball I went into the locker rooms to change back into my clothes. I grabbed my gym bag and hid in one of the restroom stalls in the girls locker room. I always had a problem with changing infront of people. I slipped off my shirt and shorts as a group of girls bombared into the locker rooms, filling the air with rumors and gossip. I felt like I was going to be sick. I slipped into my black dress and leggings. I started to put on my converse when I heard Ten-Ten say my name.

"Haruno is such a whore." She said with a giggle. I put on my converse, ignoring her comment. It was common enough not to phase me. I put on my necklace which was a small silver chain with a fake metal silver razor blade hanging off of it.

"Sakura isnt a whore.." I heard Hinata whisper softly. Atleast she was attempting to defend me, even though no one listened to her. I threw open the stall's door and walked out of the locker room, brushing past the group of girls, staring at me and giggling.

"Hey Haruno. Why do you go screw Gaara after class?" Ten-Ten said with a laugh. I stopped in my tracks and glared back over at her. "What? Are you going to cast a spell on me?" She asked while laughing, making the other girls laugh expect Hinata. I turned around and sighed.

"Your a waste of my fucking time and breath. Get a life and get over yourself." I spoke in a calm voice. I turned back around and started to walk out of the room as Ten-Ten grabbed a hold of one of my long pig tails.

"What did you say to me bitch?!" She yelled in fury. I guess I must of hit a nerve. I jerked away from her grip and elbowed her in the stomach, right above her ribcage. She backed up and coughed up what was left of her breath. She grabbed my hair and threw me up against the wall in pure fury as the other girls crowded around us, rooting Ten-Ten on. I brought my right leg up and kicked her in the lower stomach, making her let me go. I stared at her when out of nowhere someone grabbed a hold of one of my silver hoop earrings that rested at the bottom of my ear. She jerked it out and I looked at her. I saw the blood pouring from my ear hit the ground in angry droplets. I felt it run down my neck as I looked down at the pool of blood forming under me. I glanced up at the girl as I felt the room around me spin. I ran out of the locker room as the blood continued to run down my neck. I ran past Temari and ran out of the gym into a crowd of people.

"Sakura!" I heard Temari yell from behind me. Everything started to get dark as I felt my body hit the cold ground, blood still trickling down my neck and into my hair. I felt a hand on my shoulder shaking me. "Sakura wake up!" I heard Temari speak ergently. "Wake up." She repeated.

**Alright, well its not as long as the first chaper but im glad i have it done. Thanks for reading this far. I'll post more chapters as soon as I can.**


	3. Blackout

**Blackout**

**Sorry that it took me a while to update.**

**Disclaimer; Yeah..I dont own anything from this. **

I woke up from my never ending sleep from the throbbing pain in my right hand. I glanced down and noticed a IV needle pushed into my skin and into the vein. I looked around the hospital room I laid in. I sat up in my hard bed and glanced over at the big blue chair that Gaara sat in, asleep. I yanked the sheets off of me and stood up. I grabbed the IV tube and jerked it out of my hand, letting the liquid spill onto the white and light blue cold floor.

"Your awake" Gaara called from the chair. I turned around and saw him stare at me. He glanced down at the IV that laid on the floor. "Are you okay?" He asked as he stood up. He walked into the fairly large bathroom and brought me a pair of black skinny pants and my black AFI shirt. I nodded as he handed me my clothes. I brushed past him into the bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror. Staring back at me was a pale girl that looked like she hasnt slept in weeks, the bottom of her eyes lined with sleep deprivation that looked nothing more than purple bruises. I slipped into my clothes and walked back out.

Gaara looked at me and grabbed his car keys off of a small table. "Ready to go?" He asked quietly. I nodded and he grabbed my hand, intangling his fingers with mine. We walked out of my room and I patiently waited for him to check me out. I wanted to leave this place so bad. I hated hospitals.

Soon, He walked back over to me and helped me up. "Are you sure your okay?" He asked again. I nodded in response as he guided me out of the hospital. He helped me into his car and drove away from the hell hole people call hospitals. I sighed softly and lifted up the arm rest that seperated us. I laid my head in his lap and looked up at him. He glanced down at me and I couldnt help but smiling.

"Hey Gaara..How long were you at the hospital with me?" I asked in a quiet voice. It felt like I havent talked in months.

"For as long as you were there. I was the one that took you there in the first place." He stared out of the windshield.

I gazed up at him blankly and he looked down at me. He sighed. "You were there for a week Sakura. You passed out at school and I brought you to the hospital." I blinked trying to recall all of my memories but everything was just a foggy haze.

"Oh.." I said softly. I felt like a complete idiot now. I yawned softly and closed my eyes. Soon I felt my body go limp and unwanted sleep consumed me.

**:20 Minutes Later:**

"Look, Just find a room for her to sleep in.." I heard Gaara hiss under his breath as he held me in his arms as I slept against his chest. I was just starting to wake up.

"There is no where for her to stay." Temari replied with an edge to her voice.

"Fine. She can stay in my room." Gaara replied.

"...But.."

"Shes staying in my room." Gaara interupted Temari. I heard Temari sigh and walk off. I forced my eyes open and blinked, clearing my blurry vision. I was still half asleep but I was awake enough to understand what was going on. I stared up at Gaara as he walked up the sidewalk, still carrying me.

He glanced down at me and smiled. "Well your awake Sakura-chan." He whispered as he kissed my forehead. He walked into a small white house with black curtains hanging in the windows. "Are you hungry?" He asked as he looked down at me. I shook my head no and tried to speak but my throat started to feel scratchy. He carried me up a staircase and brought me into a dim lighted large bedroom. He gently laid me down on the comfy round bed and stood up. I felt a whimper escape from my throat as he stood up. I covered my mouth with a shaky hand and widened my eyes. What was the whimpering about..?

He sat back down and kissed my forehead. Chuckling slightly he brought his soft lips to my ear and whispered into it. "Im not leaving you. I promise." I felt my heart jump and warm up to his words. Soon, Sleep captivated both of us.

**So, not much went on in this chapter, But I've had writers block for the past two weeks. Sorry everyone.**


	4. Harmless

**Harmless**

**Disclaimer;; I dont own Naruto**

**Finally I have another Chaper up...**

"Sakura! Wake Up!" I heard someone speak franticly. I shook my head trying to sit up. As soon as I came to full concussioness I realized that I was sitting up on the cold tile bathroom floor, without a shirt on. I shook my head and saw a concenered Temari hovering above me. She looked pale. I stared up at her as she stared down at me in amazement.

"Whats going on?" I asked as I stood up. I felt a warm liquid run down my arm. I looked at the puddle of blood gathering up under me and looked at my deeply sliced arm. Now I started to remember what was going on. I tried to kill myself but I must of passed out and Temari must of been the one that found. Temari grabbed me violently, mummering cuss words under her breath. She guided my staggering body downstairs and grabbed a first-aid kit from a kitchen cabinet.

"Fuck Sakura.." She spat at me as she wrapped my gashes. "I cant let Gaara see these. He'll fucking kill me." She sighed. "You worry me."

"I worry everyone." I said saracasticly. I pulled my stinging arm away from her as she finished up. "Look, I wont show Gaara."

"Its kinda hard to say that when your sharing a room with him." She stated.

"I'll wear long sleeves."

"Still."

"Shut up Temari."

She glared at me and walked off. I trugged upstairs and flopped down on Gaara's soft warm bed. I sighed and buried my face in a pillow. Gaara has been away on important business trips and he's been gone for about 3 weeks. Before he left, I didnt think that I would miss him nearly this much. I sighed as the ache in my heart grew as I thought about him. I thought that the throbbing pain in my arm would make me ignore the longing for him. It didnt. I've only been staying at his house for 2 months and Im more attached to him than I have ever been to anyone. It was strange.

And scary. Whenever I thought about him, I felt like my heart was going to leap out of my chest. But when I realized that he was gone I felt like I was going to fall apart and I kept imagining the days of his return, Playing it over and over again in my head until I memorized it.

I closed my eyes and breathed in, trying to keep the tears from breaking out from my eyes. A small whimper escaped from my throat when I thought the worst thought that could ever cross my mind.

What if he never came back? What will I do then?

I bit my lower lip and shook the horrible thoughts away from my mind. I had no idea what I would do if I lost him. I gasped softly and gently grasped his bed cover. When did I ever have him in the first place?

Why was I thinking these things?

Why did I care so much?

All these questions stirred around in my head, restless. I closed my eyes trying to ignore them because I had no idea what the answer was. I heard Temari's urgent voice break me away from my thoughts.

"Gaara!" She exlamed in excitement. "Your finally home." She hopefully sighed.

I sat up on his bed as I heard Gaara say my name.

"Wheres Sakura-Chan?" He asked Temari.

"In your room I think." She said in a shaky voice. I hoped she didnt tell him...

He walked inside and saw me laying helpless on his bed. He tilted his head and stared at me. Soon, he dropped his bags on the floor and walked over to me. He hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead. He laced his fingers with mine and gently squeezed my cold hand. "I missed you Sakura-Chan" He softly whispered against my ear with a smile across his face.

"I-I missed you too.." I stuttered softly. I blushed as he kissed my cheek.

He gazed at me and slightly shook his head in disapproval "You look like you havent slept in days." I looked down and smirked slightly because he was right. I havent slept in about a week now.

"How was your trip?" I asked.

He groaned. "Horrible. I kept thinking about you. It killed me. Your like a drug or something.." He smiled and poked me playfully in the stomach.

"Well, I am addicting." I said saracasticly.

"Yes, You are." He said as he laid down beside me. He wrapped his arms around me and gently pulled me ontop of me. He softly kissed me on the lips as Temari bardged in the room.

"Hey Gaara- OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY!" She squealed as she ran out. Gaara looked at the door then looked back at me, kissing me again. I kissed him back as his kisses got more urgent, more wanting.

I guess mine were just as bad. He licked my lips and softly breathed his cool minty breath against my skin. "I truly missed you Sakura..." He gently bit my bottom lip and laced my fingers with his again. "I wont ever let go of you.." I felt like crying right then as he spoke those words.

They meaned so much to me.

As he kissed me I heard an familar beat.

_For all these times, _

_When you said It meant nothing,_

_It meant everything,_

_Even if you think its pointless._

I blushed as I realized that was the lyrics to my cell phone ring tone. I scurred up and grabbed my phone off of his dresser.

"Hello?" I said, trying to sound calm.

"Sakura Haruno?" A professional voice spoke into the other line. It was Kabuso-San's voice.

"Yes?" I asked, wondering what she wanted.

"Its Naga Kabuso from Rox Modeling. I have a job offer for you, Sakura." She said in her professional voice.

"Really?" I bit my bottom lip.

"Yes. Come by my office at 4, Alright?"

"Yes Mam. Thank you Kabuso-San." I said as I hung up. Gaara stared at me. I turned to him with a smile on my face. "I have a modeling job.."

Gaara smiled. "When do you have to go to Kabuso's office?"

"4." I looked through the closet, trying to find something to wear. I decided on a pair of tight black penstriped pants and a matching button up long sleeve shirt. I slipped them on and put my long hair up in a messy bun, leaving down a few strands that framed my face. After putting on my makeup and sparkly black eyeshadow I walked out the door with Gaara following behind me with his car keys in his hands.

"I can go by myself you know?" I looked at him and sighed.

"I want to take you." He said with a smirk on his face.

"You just got home." I stated.

"So?"

I groaned and got into the passenger side of his car. He jumped in the drivers seat and drove off towards Rox Tower. I shifted uneasily in my seat. A feeling of uneasiness sunk into the pit of my stomach as he stopped the car in the Rox Tower parking lot. We got out and went inside.

Before I knew it, I was sitting in Naga Kabuso's office waiting her to return from a phone call she received in the front lobby. I felt nervous and scared as I waited for her return. After maybe 10 minutes Kabuso opened up the door to her office and sat down behind her desk.

"Sorry I took so long. Anyways. Sakura-Chan, I have a big opportunity for you." She said, staring straight at me. I felt my face flush as I nodded. She continued. "Its a really big industry that you would enjoy modeling for. It pays a lot too." She pushed her black framed glasses up on her nose a bit more. "I think you should really go for this job Sakura. Here, They sent a packet of information to give to you." She handed me a small stack of papers. "Just look them over and then call me in a couple of days with your final decision." She smiled and stood up. We shook her hand as we went to leave her office.

"Thank you Kabuso-San" I said as I left the office. On the way back home I skimmed through the packet.

"The job is in Germany..." I said in a choked voice. "Theres no way I can take it."

"Take it." Gaara said, staring straight at the road infront of him. I looked at him then back to the packet.

"I would have to be gone for a year..." I said, hearing the sadness in my voice.

Gaara parked the car in his driveway and turned the engine off. He sighed and looked at me. "Its a huge opportunity for you."

"Kabuso-San said the same thing.." I muttered.

"Just...Look, Your German is good isnt it?" He said with aggervation in his voice. I nodded. I probably would have to study up on it a bit more but it was good enough to get by.

"Please take the job.." He said in a pleaded voice.

**Okay. Im so glad I have this much done. Thanks to everyone for their Reviews. They mean a lot. The next chapter will be up shortly!**


	5. Trust

**Trust**

**Disclaimer;; I do not own Naruto or anything.**

**Chapter uhm...(thinks)...5 I think?**

"Please take the job..." He said in a pleaded voice.

All of a sudden I felt the world crash down on me. Why had he told me that? He knows I wouldn't be able to see him at all...So why tell me that?

Maybe he doesn't want me anymore.

I got out of the car and jolted inside of the house. I ran into the bathroom and sunk down against the sink, Tears spilling from my eyes.

"Sakura! Are you alright?!" I heard Temari's voice call from outside the door. I ignored her and burried my face in my hands. I heard my cell phone quietly ring in my back pocket. I grabbed it and answered it, trying to hide my sobbing voice.

"Kabuso-San, I'll take the job." I said through my clenched teeth.

"Wonderful. We will pick you up at 10 AM tomorrow morning. From there you'll go to Germany." She said as I clicked off the phone.

And with that phone call I picked myself up and dragged myself to bed.

And I didnt see Gaara for the rest of the night.

**Next Morning;;**

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Bee-_ "STUPID FUCKING ALARM CLOCK" I exlamed, violently hitting the alarm clock. 9:00 AM. I groaned and got out of my warm comfortable bed. After I took a shower, and got ready I gazed at myself in my mirror. I smiled and put my hair up into a messy bun with strands of hair hanging down framing my pale face. I sighed and walked out of my room after slipping on my black shoes that matched my black pin striped pants. I sat in the living room waiting for Kabuso-San to pick me up when I realized something.

Gaara wasnt here. I looked around franticly, wanting to say goodbye to him. I gave up on my search for him after a half an hour. I grabbed my cell phone and checked for any type of contact from him. Nothing. I felt like I was going to bust out crying right now but I held it back.

Where was he...

Is he okay...

I miss him so much...

I shook my head and then my phone beeped. I flipped it open.

**New Text Message.**

_Domain; Gaara-Kun_

_Time; 9:45 AM_

_Im So Sorry Sakura. I cant be there when you leave. I wont interfer with your work or with your life anymore. I love you._

I felt my heart shatter as I re-read the message over and over again. This means I wont be able to see Gaara for a whole year. Tears spilled franticly as I conjuired that thought in my mind. Soon, I lifted my weary body up when Kabuso-San beeped the horn of her car impatiently. I dragged myself out of the front door, knowing that I wont see him for another year.

I think my heart might shatter.

**:Gaara's Point Of Veiw:**

I came home and she was gone. I glanced at the clock. I havent seen her since last night and I think I might go insane.

How can I cope for a year?

Good question.

I sighed and lopped down on the couch. Tomorrow was the end of our spring break and I can already see the tree's blooming Cherry blossoms.

Thats Sakura's favorite type of perfume...Japanese Cherry Blossom.

I shook my head. 'Damn! Why do I keep thinking about her?!' I yelled at my own thoughts and sighed. I knew that I'll be able to see Sakura at the end of the year, but she probably wont want to see me anymore...

I had to let her go. She needed this job.

"Gaara. Im worried about her." I heard Temari whisper to me from the doorway. I looked at her blankly as she continued on. "She might go off and do something...dangerous...Her arms are..." She stammered.

"I know." I said simply.

"Really? I was afraid to tell you.."

"She will be fine." I said through clenched teeth. That was the best lie I have ever told.

She will not be okay and I know it. I gripped my cell phone in my hand, wanting to call her or something. But I knew that I couldnt. I didnt want to slow her down.

I'll miss her.

I'll miss her..

So much.

**:Sakura's Point Of Veiw:**

After hours of boredom on two different planes we landed in Berlin Germany. I followed Kabuso off of the plane and grabbed my luggage. We hauled a taxi and loaded our bags in it. The taxi drove us to the apartment I will call home for the next year. I set my things up as I explored my two bedroom, one bathroom, kitchen, and livingroom apartment. The carpets were snow white and looked brand new with white walls to match. In my room the walls were a plum purple color with a large bed with a matching canopy hanging above it. It was made and had small black furry pillows with a note laying ontop of them. I read the small fancy styled note that rested on the pillow.

_"We hope you enjoy your apartment, Sakura._

_-Naga Kabuso"_

I sighed. Tomorrow I go to a new highschool and a new modeling company. Im starting a new life...And Im wishing I havent left him.

I miss him already.

My cell phone rang and made me jump. I answered it in a shaky voice. "Hello?"

"Sakura, its Kabuso, Are you settled in already?"

"Yes. Thank you." I was slightly disapointed that it wasnt Gaara.

"Good. Your new photographer goes to the same highschool that your going to start going to. So hes going to go to your apartment and show you to your new school. Whats strange is that I found out that he's also from where your from and hes the same age as you. You might know him but I doubt it" She said in a rush.

"Alright, Thanks again Kabuso." I said as I hung up the phone.

I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror, I sighed. I looked horrible. I changed out of my rinkled clothes and into a black belly shirt and tight blue jeans. I slipped on my converse and brushed my hair down. I put it up in two long pigtails and put in my two silver lip rings. I corrected my messy heavy black eyeliner and sprayed my favorite perfume on.

Japanese Cherry Blossom.

The sweet smell filled the room and almost brought tears to my eyes. Gaara always loved my perfume...

A hard knock at the door snapped me out of my thoughts. I got up and opened the door to see a tall slender boy with a black polariod camera hanging from his neck from a strap. his black hair was spiked up in the back and hung infront of his dark blue eyes and pale face.

His eyes widened at me. "Sakura?"

"Sasuke..." I now wished that I never accpected the job.

This is hell.

**Thanks to everyone for the Reviews. I'll be updating soon.**


End file.
